Harry Potter et la vengeance du Lutin maudit
by Hikaria360
Summary: Pendant le diner, une personne va jouer une farce à deux enseignant, mais personne ne va se dénoncer, et c'est la tête pleines de questions que Harry va se préparer à aller se coucher. Mais qu'est ce que Dumbledore a caché aux étudiants, et qui est ce Eysen qui prétend être un démon de la nuit et qui veut faire un pacte avec notre Survivant adoré?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Harry Potter et la vengeance du lutin maudit.

Rating: K

Auteur: Moi

Chapitre 1

Un vendredi soir, à Poudlard, 20h30

Alors que tout le monde mangeait son dessert, dans la grande salle de Poudlard, on entendit deux hoquets de les regards se posèrent sur la table des professeurs et de grands éclats de rire éclatèrent. Le professeur McGonagall était maintenant peinte de vert et d'argent, tandis que le professeur Rogue, juste à côté, était teint de rouge et d'or. Les yeux des deux, semblaient se lançés des éclairs et leurs visages coléreux semblaient mal contrasté avec la peinture. Dumbledore se leva et applaudit, les yeux rieurs:

- Bien, merci pour cette excellente blague chers messieurs Weasleys, nous nous y attendions absolument pas.

Les deux roux, arrêtèrent de rire, se regardèrent étonné et George prit la parole:

- Mais nous n'avons-

Alors que Fred continué:

- -rien fait!

Dumbledore devint plus sérieux l'espace d'une seconde puis repris un visage de vieux papi gateaux.

- Alors, si ce n'est pas vous, j'aimerai que le coupable se dénonce.

Bien entendu, il y eu un gros blanc, mais personne ne se dénonça. Dumbledore considéra la salle calmement. Finalement il se décida à parler:

- Je passerai l'éponge pour cette fois, mais sachez que la prochaine fois, je serai moins clément.

Rogue grimaça de dépit, ah si seulement il tenait celui qui l'avait ridiculiser. McGonagall quand à elle, espérait desespérement, que le coupable ne sois pas un griffon.

- Vous pouvez maintenant aller vous couchez, bonne nuit les enfants, termina Dumbledore.

Harry Potter se leva de sa chaise inquiet. Dumbledore leur cachait quelque chose, ce n'était pas bon regarda les autres se levaient aussi et se dirigea vers le dortoir des griffondors. Arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il lança le mot de passe distraitement, et s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Il monta dans sa chambre et partit dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il commencer à faire couler l'eau, il réfléchit. Tant de questions se bousculer dans sa tête. Les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas l'eau changeait de couleur pour se faire de plus en plus rouge. Harry sentit un doux courant d'air et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il se laver avec du sang. Il recula precipitement, tombant dans des bras durs et chauds. Il tourna doucement la tête et fit face à une capuche noire où deux yeux brillaient clairement.

- Je t'es trouver mon petit gryffon, fit la voix basse et sensuel.

Harry rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et les lèvres de l'homme parcoururent le cou du garçon, le faisant légèrement haleter. La silhouette frisonna.

- Habille toi.

Harry s'exécuta, remettant son pantalon mais restant tout de même torse nu.

- Qui êtes vous?

L'homme vétu de noir enleva sa capuche et Harry découvrit l'homme le plus beau du monde. Il était brun, ayant des cheveux longs. Son oeil droit était bleu marine et son gauche, vert clair. L'homme semblait musclé dans sa chemise blanche et son pantalon bleu marine faisant ressortir son oeil droit.

- Je m'appelle Eysen, je viens du sud de la France.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous êtes Français?

- Oui mais je parle aussi anglais, espagnol, allemand, chinois et japonais.

Il éclata d'un rire clair devant l'air ébahi d'Harry. Celui ci se reprit vite et demanda:

- Que faîtes vous ici? Enfin que faîtes vous dans ma salle de bain? Les autres vont bientôt arriver et... s'ils vous voient ils vont poser des questions et ...

Harry commençait vraiment à paniquer. C'est vrai quoi, il avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des gens inconnus et si cela se trouvait, l'homme avait de mauvaises attentions à son égard. Qui lui disait que ce n'était pas un mangemort déguisé? Peut être que Voldemort avait decouvert que sa némésis était gay et en avait profité! Rahhhhh! Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillé et... plein de sang! Eysen mit les mains droit devant lui en signe de paix et remonta sa manche gauche. Pas de marque.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort, je n'idéalise même pas Voldemort. Je suis un demon de la nuit, et j'aimerai faire un pacte avec toi. Les autres ne risquent pas de venir, un drame s'est produit-

Eysen eut un regard sombre.

- -il a recommencé.

- Qui a recommencer? Et pourquoi voulait vous faire un pacte avec moi, je suis pas desespéré au point de vous offrir mon âme pour une vengeance!

Harry s'était souvenu d'un livre qu'il avait lu quand il avait pu chez les Dursleys. Il parlait d'un démon qui avait fait un pacte avec un humain. Les démons faisaient des pactes avec les humains pour posséder leur âmes.

- Ton âme? Je ne fais pas parti de ces démons inférieurs qui mangent des âmes contre une petite vengeance. Moi, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ta mort. Qu'importe ce que tu deviens.

Il eut un doux sourire, vite remplacée par de la haine.

- IL a recommencé, le lutin maudit.

- Le lutin maudit? De quoi parlez vous? demanda le pauvre Harry, perdu

- Il y a longtemps, près de 10 000 ans, il existait un être qui n'était pas vraiment humain. Il était un lutin. D'un naturel farceur, dès qu'il croisait quelqu'un il lui jouait un tour. Après cela, les voyageurs, amusés continuaient leur chemin. Mais un jour, le lutin rencontra un homme vétu de noir, c'était un sorcier. Naturellement, le farceur lui montra son talent et fit disparaître sa baguette. L'homme paniquant la chercha tant bien que mal, courant après le lutin qui s'était enfui avec. Le soir venu, il put récupérer la récupérer et c'est avec soulagement qu'il pensa pouvoir reprendre la route, mais le lutin ne digéra pas le fait que l'homme n'ait pas ri une seule fois et par vengeance, l'humilia. Il fit en sorte que l'homme glisse et tombe le nez dans la boue. Ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé, était que l'homme était un mage noir. Celui ci, vexé et bléssé dans son orgueil, lui lança une malédiction. Le lutin, malgré ses blagues ne pourrait plus jamais faire rire personne. Le farceur essaya pourtant, tant bien que mal mais ne fit plus jamais rire. Il plongea alors dans les ténèbres. Devenant de plus en plus noir, il devint méchant. Ses blagues ne visant désormais que pour faire le mal. Il commença par des blagues simplettes: Il cacha les objets auquels tenaient le plus les autres, il les fit tomber à terre, leur faisant mal et les humilliant. Puis il continua en enlevant maintenant, les vies les plus chères aux yeux des autres: Il tua nombres de personnes ainsi, même les animaux. Il y a près de 5000 ans, une personne fut victime du maudit, et décida de faire quelque chose: Il vainquit le lutin d'un sort et l'enferma à jamais dans un petit coffret magique.

- Mais alors pourquoi il est là si il a été enfermé? questionna Harry déconcerté

Eysen prit une inspiration

- Il s'est libéré il y a peu.

Harry ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

- Mais... mais... c'est affreux! Il faut l'arrêter!

Eysen le regarda murmurer d'étranges paroles d'une voix basse. Il tendit un peu pluss l'oreille et reconnu le fourchelang. Il fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et prit la parole:

- Je suis là pour le tuer mais sans humain avec qui me lier, je ne peux rien faire.

Harry lui jeta un regard compatissant. Puis il sortit des dortoirs de Gryffondor, Eysen à sa suite. Il redescendit dans le hall et se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione. A son approche, Hermione se jeta à son cou et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Harry regarda Ron avec un air interrogatif. Ron lui lança un regard sombre et triste

- Il..., commença t'il, n'ayant visiblement pas le courage pour continuer

- Un mort n'est ce pas? fit Harry avec indifference

- Ou..oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix étouffée

- Qui?

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent avec peine puis Ron prononça le nom:

- Colin...Colin Crivey...

Harry se tourna vers Eysen, il remarqua que le magnifique jeune homme semblait subjuguer par le plafond de la grande salle. Il le regarda compter les étoiles, cela semblait le fasciner. Harry eut un sourire attendrit, on aurai plus dit un ange plutôt qu'un démon surtout de la nuit. Eysen sentant son regard tourna ses magnifiques yeux vers lui. Il arbora un air légèrement interrogatif puis se détourna pour recontempler le plafond. Harry rigola doucement, s'attirant les regards courroucés des autres élèves. Drago Malfoy en profita et s'approcha du survivant

- Pourquoi tu rigoles, ça te fait rire de savoir qu'il y a eu un mort à Poudlard?

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée d'élèves et cria:

- Moi je dis que c'est Saint Potter qui a fait le coup. Il a même fait ça parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres-

Draco s'adressant à Harry:

- -ou alors Saint Potter a voulu attirer l'attention, regarde le Balafré, tout le monde te regarde, t'es content, t'a toute l'attention que tu désirais? Tu ferai mieux de rejoindre ta Sang de Bourbe de mère en enfer.

Harry ne bougea pas, personne ne bougea à par une seule personne qui n'arrivait pas à supporter ce qui venait d'être dit: Eysen. Celui ci attrapa le col du blond et le plaqua contre le mur lui crachant haut et fort, d'une voix dangereuse, pour que tout le monde entende:

- L'enfer? Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter mon monde natal devant moi sale con.

Il lui décrocha une droite, mais ce ne fut pas tout car il continua:

- En plus pour ta gouverne, la mère d'Harry n'est même pas en enfer et bien au contraire, sache que si tu continue comme ça, je ferai en sorte que toi t'y aille en enfer.

Harry s'approcha doucement de Eysen, il remarqua alors que les yeux du démons avaient virés touts deux aux rouges Il eut une moue déçu, il aimait bien l'oeil bleu et l'oeil vert. Il regarda quelques secondes sa némésis se faire tabasser, puis intervint:

- Eysen calme toi, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine

Et sous le regard intimidant du démon qui s'était tourné vers lui, il rajouta d'une petite voix:

- s'il te plait?

Eysen sembla se calmer et lacha le blondinet au sol, se précipitant presque sur Harry pour l'étreindre. Celui ci fut très surpris mais se laissa faire à l'étreinte. Tout le monde les regarda pendant un moment puis Dumbledore s'avança;

- Pouvez vous m'informez de la situation s'il vous plait?

Harry et Eysen se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se concertèrent du regard. Après un hochement de tête commun, ils se décidèrent;

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller loin des oreilles indiscrète Mr le Directeur, proposa Harry

Dumbledore acquieça

- Allons dans mon bureau, je pense que Mr Weasley et Mlle Granger peuvent aussi nous suivre, n'est ce pas?

Le demon et le Survivant acquiécièrent et ils partirent tous pour le bureau du vieux dirlo.

Nouvelle fic, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne celle(s) en cours.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai commencer cette fic sur un coup de tête.


	2. Chapter 2

titre: Harry Potter et la vengeance du lutin maudit

auteur: moi (Hikaria360)

Me revoilà! Dsl pour ceux qui suivent ma fic "Une erreur riddicule" mais pour l'instant j'ai décider de ne plus poster la dessus. Suite à une remarque sur mon style d'écriture j'ai préféré reécrire le chapitre 4. En attendant pour ceux qui suivent la fic "Harry Potter et la vengeance du lutin maudit", sachez que j'écris en même temps " Death is life" le temps de parution sera donc plus long mais je suis sur qu'il le sera moins pendant les prochaines vacances car j'ai prévu de beaucoup écrire. Bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire à bientôt.

Harry: T'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose?

Dark Lulu: C'est vrai ça, t'as oublié quelque chose!

Harry (se tourna vers darki): Pour une fois que t'es d accord avec moi!

Dark Lulu: Oh mais c'est pour mieux préparer... TON ASSASSINAT!

Harry: Haaaaaa! C'est une mégalomane! Au secours! (Pars très loin, très vite)

Dark Lulu: Ah! ah! ah! (rire sadique puis le poursuit)

Moi: Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublier de dire:

BONNE LECTURE!

Chapitre 2

On pouvait dire que Harry était en train de stresser. Mais qui ne stresserai pas devant le regard perçant de Dumbledore? Le Survivant regarda les autres. Hermione observait Eysen avec curiosité tandis que Ron lui lançait de drôles de regards, Eysen quand à lui, semblait extrèmement calme, faisant perdre le sien à Harry. Dumbledore concentra son regard sur le démon et commença enfin son interrogatoire:

- Qui êtes vous?

- Je m'appelle Eysen, répondit celui ci avec un calme olympien

- Votre nom? continua Dumbledore avec méfiance

Cette fois, Eysen sembla perdre un peu de son calme puis lança un regard à la fois mal à l'aise et désolé à Harry. Ce dernier ne compris pourquoi qu'en entendant son nom:

- Black

Harry ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes mais n'intervint pas.

- Ah oui, sembla se rappeller le directeur: " Vous êtes le frère disparu?"

Eysen regarda à nouveau Harry mais détourna rapidement ses yeux.

- Oui je suis le frère disparu de Sirius Black et de Regulus Black.

Harry sentit son souffle se couper; son Sirius? Son deuxième père et parrain? Harry lança un regard blessé à Eysen mais celui ci ne le remarqua pas.

Et si l'homme lui avait menti, et s'il était du côté de Voldemort? Après tout, Sirius lui avait dit que toute sa famille (à part lui) pratiquait les arts noirs. Harry leva ses yeux vers Ron et Hermione. Vu leurs têtes, eux aussi étaient surpris. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau.

- Severus, entre donc, invita Dumbledore

Rogue? Mais que-

Le dit Rogue ne venait même pas de calculer Harry, Ron et Hermione, qu'il s'était jeter sur Eysen, l'étreignant comme un vieux frère. Harry passa du choc à la colère, mais pour qui se prenait-il? Alors qu'il commançait à aller vers les deux, une sorte de TILT retentit dans sa tête; Rogue et Eysen se connaissaient? Pourquoi, et surtout Comment? Le professeur sembla enfin remarquer les personnes présentes et lança un regard noir à Harry. Celui ci cracha avec hargne:

- Depuis quand est ce que vous vous connaissez vous deux?

Eysen parut essayé de prendre la parole mais Rogue fut plus rapide; Il déclara d'une voix calme mais tranchante:

- Je ne pense pas que ce sont vos affaires Potter.

- Bien sur que si! Sirius était mon parrain!

Severus parut réfléchir avec malveillance puis se tapa la tête comme si il avait oublié qui était Sirius et que ça venait de revenir dans son esprit. Il se rapprocha d'Harry pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres et le toisa froidement. Un rictus déforma ses lèvres le faisant sourire sadiquement.

- Ah! Vous parlez sans doute de Black, ce maudit cabot! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait! Tomber dans le Voile devait être son plus grand rêve après tout, il est tellement idiot!

Harry vit rouge ,on seulement l'homme se moquait de son parrain mais il se moquait aussi de sa mort atroce. Il empoigna Rogue par le col.

- N'insultez pas mon parrain!

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher? Vous ne savez même pas préparer une potion!

- Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec les potions et puis si je les prépare mal c'est à cause de vous!

- Ben voyons, accusez Albus pendant que vous y êtes!

- Je ne l'accuse pas! C'est vous que j'accuse!

- Arrêter de toujours rejeter la faute sur les autres, stupide Survivant

- Stupide vous même!

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor! On ne traite pas ses professeurs ainsi, imbécile!

- Graisseux!

- Balafré!

- Vampire!

- Survivant!

- Hé! C'est pas une insulte ça!

- Bien sur que si!

- Bien sur que non, professeur raté!

- Elève tout aussi raté!

De son côté, Dumbledore suivait l'échange d'insultes, ne sachant que faire. Intervenir? Ou laisser intervenir? Finalement, Eysen s'en occupa. Il s'avança, empoigna les deux de chaques mains les empêchant de se bagarrer. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de faire du bruit avec des insultes minables.

- STOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Les deux Némésis s'arrêtèrent et observèrent le démon. Celui soupira, et se tourna vers Severus.

- Severus calme toi. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'insulter Harry surtout avec des insultes affreusement ridicules.

Sous le regard choqué des étudiants, Severus baissa la tête la mine coupable. Eysen eut un gentil sourire et regarda Harry.

- Et toi Harry, je sais que les dernières nouvelles t'ont bouleversé mais ce n'est vraiment pas une raison pour t'en prendre à Severus.

Harry observa un instant sa némésis, puis eut une soudaine envie de se faire tout petit. Il baissa les yeux honteux, les gardant fixés sur le parquet du bureau. Finalement, Eysen les relacha tout les deux, non sans rajouter:

- Nous sommes dans une impasse critique, il y a eu un mort et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de vous chamaillez. Pensez plutôt à vous alliez tout deux et à combattre les forces du Lutin.

Il y eut un grand fracas. Tout le monde se retourna vers la source de ce bruit pour se rendre compte que c'était Albus qui venait de tomber de sa chaise. Il se releva tant bien que mal- vous savez, les personnes agées...- et planta son regard dans celui bicolore d'Eysen.

- Le Lutin? Ne me dites pas que...

Le démon hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- Il est donc revenu? murmura le vieil homme

- Malheuresement...oui.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Hermione était perdue, et c'était bien la première fois. Tout d'abord, un démon s'inscrustait dans la vie d'Harry, puis surprise, le démon est le frère de Sirius, Rogue et Harry pètent les plombs et enfin Dumbledore tombe de sa chaise à cause d'un Lutin. Mais où allait le monde? Très loin sans aucun doute. Ou alors il y avait un gros embouteillage. Un très gros embouteillage. Hermione secoua la tête mais à quoi pensait elle? L'homme... enfin Eysen avait raison, il y avait eu un mort! Et elle, elle pensait à un embouteillage. Pff n'importe quoi. Et puis, qui était ce Lutin? Attendez! Cela lui rappellait une histoire qu'elle avait lu une fois. Comment cela s'appellait déjà? Ah oui, "Légendes oubliées: L'histoire du Lutin maudit"! Quand elle y repensait, quelle histoire! Et dire qu'à la fin, le Lutin finissait enfermé magiquement dans une boite par un sorcier. Et qu'en plus, l'ancien propriétaire du livre avait écrit quelques phrases à la fin.

_Mais le lutin juste avant de se faire enfermé, cria de toute ses forces:_

_- Un jour je me vengerai! Quelqu'un viendra me délivrer! Je m'attaquerais à Poudlard votre école bien aimée et je les tuerai tous! TOUS!_

Hermione rigola intérieurement mais finit par pâlir légèrement. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le Lutin serait revenu? Hermione se tourna mécaniquement vers Ron qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Il savait réfléchir et il avait tout compris à l'affaire avant elle? Hermione n'en put plus et tourna de l'oeil discrétement, s'évanouissant sur la moquette rouge.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ron Weasley, était réellement en train de refléchir. Il se tordait les méninges comme personne. Il avait compris que L'homme, nommait Eysen, était un démon et qu'il était le frère de Sirius Black, le parrain de son meilleur ami. Il avait compris qu'Harry était tendu a cause de a mort de Colin et qu'il s'était disputé avec Rogue. Il avait aussi comprit que Rogue et Eysen étaient de vieux amis. Il comprenait également que le Lutin dont parlait Eysen devait être le Lutin Maudit et qu'il avait été libéré par on ne sait qui. Il savait que le Lutin était un être devenu cruel et qu'il allait vraiment massacré tout le monde. Mais le problème, n'était pas là. Ron Weasley avait un méchant, cruel et sadique dilemme sur le dos. Oui, Qu'allait il mangé ce soir? De la purée et des saucisse ou des côtes de porc et des courgettes? Ou peut être des deux... oui c'était une excellente idée. Et en dessert? Un fondant chocolat ou bien un morceau de frangipane? Bon aller, aujourd'hui on pouvait dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'émotion non? Alors il prendrait des deux comme ça, il se remettrait mieux. Et il ferait ça pendant une bonne semaine... voire un bon mois. De toute façon, sa mère lui avait un jour dit, et c'était même devenu sa devise:

Une personne qui mange beaucoup, est une personne en bonne santé.

Ron eut un petit sourire et décida de regarder sa bien aimée, à qui il n'avait toujours pas déclarer sa flamme. Il la vit, allongée par terre, endormie selon lui. Mais pourquoi dormait elle? Elle était fatiguée? Il la prit délicatement et la posa sur le canapé... et bien rouge. Puis s'assit à côté d'elle, s'endormant à son tour.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

De son côté, Albus était réellement contrarié. Si le Lutin était revenu, cela présentait un énorme problème. Et surtout cela impliquerait de nombreuses morts avant de pourvoir ne serait ce que trouver le Lutin, caché dans une tanière invisible à l'oeil nu. Non, le chercher n'était pas la solution, ils mettraient des semaines, voire des années pour le trouver. Et cela ne ferait qu'accentuait le nombre de morts. En vérité, Dumbledore ne l'avouerai jamais, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait juste attendre. Attendre que le Lutin ne décide à se montrer... et cela pourrait durait longtemps. Très longtemps...A moins bien sur, que quelqu'un ne se décide à faire quelque chose. Albus lança un regard en biais vers Eysen qui discutait à voix basse avec Harry et Severus. Peut être que le démon allait les aider. Peut être... et ça le Directeur l'esperait sincerement.


End file.
